In recent years, there has been increased use of service (so-called Internet live broadcast or video broadcast) where general photographing persons who do not work in broadcasting business deliver moving pictures obtained by imaging themselves in real time by using a streaming technique or the like.
In general, in case of performing imaging mainly persons such as a ‘selfie’ or a portrait, an imaging scheme where only the persons are focused and background is blurred is preferentially used. In the related art, such an imaging scheme has been employed in professional movie photographing or drama photographing, and highly expensive instruments, single-lens reflex cameras, or the like have been necessary.
Therefore, there have been proposed schemes of changing blur mood or a focused position after the imaging by performing an image process using measurement information mainly with respect to a still image. For example, PTL 1 discloses a scheme of generating a focused image where a portion corresponding to a position indicated by user's finger, a touch pen, or the like is focused with respect to a captured image based on measurement information.